christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peril of Phobias!
Peril of Phobias! is the third episode of season nine and the two hundred eleventh episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When Christopher and Cam remember an old antagonist who created the live exhibits inside the Museum who creates a dream menace Plot The episode begins with Christopher and Cam sleeping in Christopher's Office as they have thye same exact dream as a dream menace known as the dream devil who transports both Christopher and Cam into the Labyrinth as they both run through it and escape from the Dream Devil as they both wake up screaming as Jasper, Madison, Holly, Daniel and Sonic come running into the room worried about them. Cam soon explains that the Dream Devil was the main antagonist of their dream as Jasper calls Scary Terri for help with the Dream Devil as he packs a bag of weapons with him as he says "I'll be right there waiting for you Jasper don't worry We'll take that bitch demon down!" as he strongly ends the call as Christopher gets his Dream Machine out of his bag as everyone puts them in and falls asleep transporting them into the Dreamworld as Scary Terri runs over to them. Christopher, Jasper, Cam, Madison, Daniel and Sonic soon find a secret passage unknowing about the possible locations it will lead them all to as Scary Terri knocks on the secret door as the door falls almost crushing Christopher as Scary Terri and Cam save him as the Dream Devil shows up and transports everyone into an unusually very-terrifying room as the Dream Devil sarcastically welcomes them all into his handmade dream dungeon as he tells them there's no escape as he ends the video on the magic-made screen. Scary Terri soon thinks it's all his fault for their imprisonment as both Christopher and Cam assure him that it was the power of the Dream Devil himself which imprisoned them all as he feels better about the quick defeat as Terri] sees a recently opened skylight as he shoots a ray against the ajared skylight as he escapes and unlocks the magic cell for everyone as Christopher shoots against a magic-filled boulder that's the size of a large non-magic-filled boulder as the Dream Demon tries shooting a magic teleportation ray at Christopher as he dodges it and Scary Terri shoots an anti-magic transportation ray at the Dream Demon as Cam and Sonic teamup with Jasper to create a portal with help from Daniel, Searra and Scary Terri as the Dream Demon soon is destroyed inside hisd own magical Dungeon when Scary Terri and Christopher intentionally use his own magic against him. The team wakes up intentionally as they soon head over to the lord's lair where Christopher, Cam and Jasper decide to fight him themselves as he creates a Detective Destablizer to try to unstablize Christopher as he wins the whole entire fight as Larry admits he had a huge crush on Cam since his debut episode when he created the fossil freaks in the museum as Christopher and Cam both punch him in the face as the episode ends! Characters Locations Songs Notes/Trivia Cultural References Quotes of the Episode Transcript To see the full transcript of Peril of Phobias! click here[[|Peril of Phobias!/Transcript|here]]. Category:Season Nine Episodes Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Jasper Corneilius Appears Category:Episodes where Cam Jansen Appears Category:Episodes where Sonic Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Scary Terri Appears